


A Little Bit of Pleasure

by nagisamisumi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagisamisumi/pseuds/nagisamisumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short nsfw ryoumarx because I hate my elf lel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Pleasure

The pulsing beat of the electronic dance music sent a rush through Xander's body as he sat at the bar of his favourite night club, "Club Revelation". He'd discovered that this place in particular had the best music, best booze and most importantly, best boys. Xander was currently eyeing the bartender that had served him earlier on that night. The bartender was gorgeous... He had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes that probably reflected the sun like a gemstone. He had to get this bartenders name, and quick. "Hey bartender! C'mere!" Xander called out. The bartender came over to the young man who had just called for his presence. "What is it you need sir?" The bartender asked. "Your name. What is it?" Xander replied. "Ryouma. That's my name sir. And yours?" Xander let out a slight chuckle before answering the man he now knew as Ryouma. "The name's Xander. I'm damn pleased to meet you. When you get off shift, you wanna come back to my place for a bit of fun?" Ryouma pondered Xander's question. He'd just met this man, what if something bad happened? Ah well, Ryouma was the sort that would take risks, and besides, Xander looked like a pretty kind man. Ryouma accepted Xander's offer to go home with Xander after his shift ended. 

When Ryouma's shift ended, he located Xander and they were on their way out to Xander's place. When they got to Xanders house they plopped down onto the couch and started up a show on Netflix. It wasn't long until Ryouma got a bit bored... "Didn't you bring me here for some fun or whatever?" Xander didn't reply, he just grabbed Ryouma's chin and brought his face closer to Ryouma's for a kiss. "You asked for fun... Now we're going to have some fun. And I'm going to make you my little cumslut for the night..." Ryouma was definitely excited, but why? He had only just recently met this man. Ah, whatever, it didn't matter. All that mattered now is he was loosing his virginity. Probably to the hottest man he had ever met. And he had a notion that this feeling was definitely mutual.

"HARDER... HARDER!" Ryouma moaned as Xander drove his pulsing cock into Ryouma's behind. He was on the verge of climax and couldn't wait to reach it, if it wasn't for Xander denying him of reaching it. "L-et... let me cum master Xander..." Xander continued ramming Ryouma's behind without reply until he moaned out "We... we're going to cum together Ryouma..." It wasn't long until they both climaxed together/ "T-that really was fun Xander... I-I love you...: Ryouma panted. "I-I love you too Ryouma..."


End file.
